The present invention relates to massaging seats for hot tubs, spas, jacuzzis, swimming pools and ordinary bathtubs. In the past, commercially available massaging systems have been controlled by a system of mechanical valves and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,663 which discloses a hydromassage chair which has such a valving system, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,964 B1 for hydromassage pillow system; Moran U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,574 for a method and apparatus for providing a pulsed water massage; U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,916 for a tub seat massager; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,591 for a flexible water massage mat; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,984 for a hydrotherapy seat structure for a hydrotherapy spa, tub or swimming pool. For the most part, systems require moving parts and the like for operation.
The present invention provides a seat comprised of a number of bladders positioned in a hot tub, spa, jacuzzi, swimming pool or ordinary bathtub. Upon operation, the bladder is filled and emptied repeated under the control of a fluidic controller providing a slow, soothing and therapeutic apparatus. The fluidic switch controller has an input and multiple outputs, and a given bladder will inflate until the backpressure caused by the filled bladder cause the output of the fluidic switch to switch to the next bladder in the series. At this point, the first bladder deflates through a vent in the fluidic controller and the sequence continues with the bladders inflating or filling and deflating emptying based on the backpressure. The operating fluid can be either air or water.
The invention provides the user with a gentle therapeutic whole-body massage through the alternate inflation and deflation of multiple bladders. The inflation and deflation is controlled through a fluidic controller device. Upon activation the working fluid is pumped into the fluidic controller which initially directs the fluid into the bladder or bladders connected to one of the outputs. These bladders continue to fill until a pressure is reached within the bladders at which time the fluidic switches its output to the other side and inflates those bladders. As stated above, the originally inflated side deflates by venting the fluid through special vent ports. This alternating inflation and deflation continues as long as fluid is being pumped through the fluidic. The operating fluid could be air or water or a combination of both. If water is used the fluidic can be submerged and allowed to vent into the water. Frequency and intensity of the massage can be controlled through flow rate adjustments and by the design of the fluidic circuit.
The bladders could be encased in cushions and could be finely perforated, such that when air is used as the working fluid the air will bleed through holes in the bladders to create a bubbly effect. The perforations would have to be small enough so that pressure accumulated in the bladder sufficiently to create the backpressure necessary for correct operation.
The system could be integrated into a spa by the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) or offered as an after-market add-on system. In the OEM configuration the supply to the fluidic switch controller would be plumbed in. Alternatively, the supply to the fluidic could be through the attachment of an adapter to one of the nozzles typically used in hot tubs, spas, etc. In addition to the normal cushion bladders, a system could include bladders configured in a pocket arrangement into which the user would insert their feet. The bladders would be connected to the fluidic in such a way that alternately inflated bladders alternately apply pressure on the tops and soles of the feet, respectively.